Wooden poles are used for a wide variety of purposes; a common one being supporting wires of an electrical distribution system. Pole caps are frequently placed on top of these poles in order to shield their uppermost extremities from deterioration due to exposure to the elements. An example of such a pole cap is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,267. Unfortunately, some pole caps experience excessive internal condensation which actually accelerates deterioration of the pole.